Hero's Shade
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: There are Hero's in this world. When they pass, they turn to simple shade's of what they were... Forced to watch a new hero live the life they gave away... R&R please!


**Hiya! Well, I'm an offical member of ! And there is a stupid little piece of art that goes with this story... I am, TheTwilightWarrior on . Hope you like it!**

He is finally here. He has learned so many of my skills, I suppose they are rightfully his now... Ah, but they were always his, as long as the blood of a beast flows freely through his veins, he will own these skills. He will use them in every battle, it is what he was born to do.

He is the true hero. At first, I was not so sure... That sad excuse for a sword, the little to none amout of the hero in him, no true courage... I doubted him, But now I can feel it. Every time he has howled through those breathing stones, I have felt the faint memory of blood flowing through _me_. Every time his sword connects to my simple blade, I can feel the spirt of the hero run through our weapons and into my hollow body.

A time ago he found the sacred blade that once rested in my hand, in my sheath. Then I knew for certain that he was the next hero. Only the true one can pull the sword from the place I left it, little did I know that when I placed it there, it would be the last time I would see it through my eyes...

It pains me to think that he will be like me soon. No matter how strong he may be, he will fall eventually. It is an unavoidable fact, he will fall, and he shall not rise again...

I have seen that imp riding on his back. Even hero's need help. I remember the dear friend that traveled with me, she was so small, she was always ranting different facts about the creatures I faced... I would miss her if I had any soul left. But no, he has my soul...

If he knows it or not, I am not sure, but when I look in his eyes. I see myself. That sharp blue, the one that pierces through the mind of any who look in them. I had those eyes once... Now they are red with the sorrow of those I left behind. The ones who mourned for me, cryed for me and wept bitterly...

The tan skin, lightly tinted red from the countless hours traveling through the fields in the beating sun. I had that once... I traveled those fields, riding atop the gallant copper mare that was so gracefully my mount. Now, that tan skin has turned to gray bone that glints in the half light of my realm.

I was forced to give up the forest green tunic that is now his garb. Now I wear armor, like a common soldier, the rough metal... I am almost glad I don't feel. These have none of the unique qualitys of that sacred piece of cloth... But I am not one to dwell on petty things such as these. The fate of a hero is exactly what has come to me, and it will come to him.

But for now, I will teach him my skills. I will enjoy our final session, and I will teach him my last skill.

He approaches me as a simple human. I am saddened as I briefly remind myself that he is the only human left who can see me... As a golden, scarred, wolf, I am far from the majestic gray fur coat that layers over his skin. If I could judge, there is no resemblance between us whatsoever...

But there once was. If he could see me when I was like him, he would think he was looking at a mirrior... He raises his sword, the shimmering silver blade catches my eye once more. If I wished, I could take back my soul. It wouldn't be difficult... Just snatch the blade out of his hands...

No! I cannot let lust alter the flow of time. This is my fate...

He stands at the ready, he knows what this is. He should by now, the first time I had to attack him. But now, he simply raises his sword to have it out. I lunge at him. The only way to open the path to my world is to have the past and present hero touch. A flash of light and I find myself back to my 'home'.

He is laying before me, even now, the trip between realms proves to much for him. But, he will wake soon. Yet agian, my eyes catch the sword resting in his hands, I could take it so easily... I could trade lives with him just like that...

I slowly reach for the blue hilt... But, I am stopped by his sharp eyes fluttering open. I flinch away from him, regaining my senses, I realize what I was about to do and immediately clear my head of all thoughts of taking back what is now his.

He stands and I go through the intro to everyone of our lessons, adding in, that this is the last of them. After this, I shall never see him again... At least the lust won't be there, the temptation to take his blade, it will all be gone...

His sword clashes against mine, and as that single jolt runs through our blades, I am forced to shut my eyes momentarily. He has grown so strong... His courage now knows no bounds and the spirt of the hero fills him. He is worthy of the skill he will now learn, and he is worthy of every skill on earth!

He masters it with ease. No hesitation, he hits me with all his strength... I feel nothing... The only thing I have come close to feeling was the burning fire of the courage he holds. There is nothing else... I never thought I would wish for pain, but now, anything would be acceptable. Whether it be pain or not, feeling is all that I wish...

But I remind myself again that this is my fate. I cannot change it...

All I can do is wish him well and watch as he leaves my realm. Someday, this will be his realm. Someday he will watch a hero rise up, he will teach them the skill that I have past on. He will be tempted. If he gives way to the lust or not, that is his choice. But my work is complete.

I can rest in peace now...

I am the shade of the hero. I will forever be this way. I will watch him on his quest, I will live solely in this realm and not travel to his. I suppose this is how all hero's were meant to live... As the light of the shade before them, and then fall to the shade of what comes after them.

I am the Hero's Shade.

And someday, he will be too.

**Well... Not so bad for someone with writers block, eh? Well, the pic that goes with this isn't great, but I hope you like it! (It's called, Hero's Shade) XD**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
